Four Swords Dance
by Abigal Satoshi xx
Summary: A large dance is set up for some visitors from a place that no one in Hyrule has heard of...what could possibly go wrong? A really cliche kind of thing, but hey, who really cares? A prequel to Two Four Swords, when it starts of course!
1. The Visitors

_Woah! An new story from me? An UPDATE from me? Holy crud..._

_That's right guys! I am NOT dead nor dying. I have just been neglecting my FFN account and focusing on my DeviantART and YouTube ^^;  
>So, my return is one of my newer stories from a new fandom I am into: Legend of Zelda (more specifically the Four Swords games)<em>

_This is actually a prequel story to the main one that I am going to call 'Two Four Swords' so look out for that!  
>Please enjoy the story and I'll just get Rose to do my disclaimer for me!<em>

_**Rose: Miss Abigal Satoshi xx does not own any Legend of Zelda characters, but she does own all characters from Eluryh!**_

* * *

><p>The staff in Hyrule Castle were running around, trying to get a lot of things ready for the welcoming of the Prince of a far off land – which none of them had heard of, but they daren't question their beloved princess.<p>

Speaking of the Princess, she was helping to dress up the large main hall for a grand dance in which the prince and his companions were going to make their first appearance. The princess was wearing her usual pink dress with her white cape attached to the back of it. Her long orange hair was pulled back in a ponytail as usual, but it looked a little less regal as her crown was missing and her hair was a little messier than usual.

She was ordering around five young boys – four of them looking very similar with their blond hairstyle and their blue eyes. These were her and Hyrule's heroes and the wielders of the legendary Four Sword; Green, Red, Blue and Vio. They were distinguishable in two ways – the colours of their tunics which corresponded to their name and their personalities. The fifth boy was wearing a black tunic and had purple hair and red eyes; his name was Shadow.

"Put that final table over here and put the last eight chairs around it, please!" The princess asked Blue and Vio who were carrying a round table and the other three grabbed the last few chairs and placed them down.

Several more minutes of dressing the tables with tablecloths and vases of rainbow coloured flowers and plates and other pieces of cutlery, the five boys fell to the floor against each other's back, looking exhausted. The hall was now full of tables and chairs, not to mention the very long table at the top of the hall which had seating arrangements for 12 people – the princess and her heroes and the prince and his companions.

Shadow spoke breathlessly, "Did you have to make us do all of that work? Why couldn't you help…you were standing right there, Zelda…"

Zelda turned to the dark boy, "All the other servants are too busy cleaning the entire castle and setting up the guest rooms for our guests, and call me Princess while in the castle!" Shadow flinched slightly at the chance in the Princess' tone.

The boys eventually stood up and trudged to the door. A servant opened the door before they reached it and walked over to Zelda. They had just begun to talk when a distinctly female yelp was heard and several voices yelled out 'Rose!' Zelda looked a little flustered as she ran out of the door after this. The servant ushered the boys out and to their accommodation as quickly as they could before rushing off again.

While this was going on, Zelda was sitting on her throne. She sat waiting for the guards to allow the visitors that the entire castle had been preparing for inside her throne room.

When the large doors opened, the young princess gasped lightly. Walking into the room was a group of 5 girls with the prince walking behind them. What shocked Zelda was how the girls looked so similar to her heroes and their shadow.

The group reached her throne and the girls bowed and allowed the prince walk a little closer to Hyrule's princess. He had short orange hair and was wearing a light blue suit with a white cape – similar to Zelda's – attached to the back of it. He smiled, "Greetings Princess Zelda of Hyrule, "He bowed low, "I am Prince Aldez of Eluryh."

The princess smiled warmly as Aldez stood to full height again, "It is lovely to meet you, Prince Aldez." She stood and curtsied, "If you don't mind me asking, who are your companions?" She gestured towards the now-standing girls.

The prince smiled and walked behind the line of girls, "These young ladies are the heroines of Eluryh and their helpful shadow. Would you all please introduce yourselves?"

The first girl stepped forward. She was dressed in the same clothing as the boys – tunic, hat, leggings, boots etc. – and had her bright blonde hair in a short ponytail. The colour of her tunic and hat were a pale green colour, "Hello Princess. My name is Leaf." She bowed again and returned to the line.

The second girl stepped forward and was dressed similarly – the differences being that her hat and tunic were a pale blue colour and her hair was down and barely reached the bottom of her head. "Hello, my name is Sky." She bowed like Leaf and returned to her past position, albeit half-heartedly.

The next girl was dressed in a pale red version of the outfit and her hair was put into two low hanging pigtails that lay about her shoulders, "Lovely to meet you Princess, I'm Rose!" The girl grinned, bowed and then returned to the line.

The fourth girl had a pale purple coloured outfit and had a long side ponytail that was draped over the front of her left shoulder, "Nice to meet you, your highness. My name is Violet." She bowed and stepped back into the line.

The final girl was dressed in the same garb but was coloured a lot different compared to the minor differences of the others. She had dark purple hair that was in a low plait and had bright red eyes – the other four had blue eyes of varying shades, while her tunic and hat were black. "Greetings Princess, I am Dusk." Once again, the girl bowed and returned to her position in the line.

Zelda's initial thoughts had been backed up; these girls were female versions of the Links. She smiled at them all still and thanked them for the introductions before asking the servants around to show them all to where they would be staying for the duration of their stay and to inform them all of the time that they should be in the main hall for the dance. All the farewells were said and the throne room was empty; Zelda having retired to her quarters to prepare for that very same dance.

Two hours later and the sun was setting over the castle, bathing it in a calming orange light. In the boys' rooms, a couple of them were complaining about being forced to go to the 'boring' dance and having to wear suits and such.

"Blue! Please just wear it! Zelda will be mad if you don't!" Red whined. He was already dressed in his formal wear – which Zelda had personally picked for each of them.

Blue turned his head away in disgust at the outfit that the smaller boy held out to him, "I don't care if Din herself would kill me!" He knocked the formal wear to the floor. Vio walked into the room and sighed at the sight.

"Blue, just put it on. It's not going to kill you." The calm boy pointed at the heap of cloth on the floor. Outside, two voices saying 'aye' were heard – Blue presumed it was Green and Shadow. After realising he was outnumbered and none of his companions were too happy wearing their clothes, he gave in and put on the blue coloured clothes.

Several moments later, the easily angered boy walked out of his room and into the small sitting area outside the boys' rooms. Green and Red were talking about something while Vio was reading and Shadow was doing something random…as usual. Just as Blue sat down on the same side as Vio, another servant came into the room and told them it was time to come to the ball. All five of them sighed before getting up and following the servant out of their room.

On the other side of the castle, a similar event was happening. Sky was refusing to wear a dress while everyone else persuaded her to do so by making their own annoyance of wearing one apparent. Unfortunately, Sky still wasn't convinced and began to have an argument with Leaf.

"Never will I wear such a disgustingly girly thing as _that_!" Sky pointed at the light blue dress that lay on her bed. Leaf went over and picked it up, sighing.

"Girls…" the green wearing girl addressed Rose, Violet and Dusk, "Time for…Drastic Measures…"

Rose and Dusk shared a glance before breaking out into large grins. They jumped Sky and restrained her as Leaf struggled to change Sky's clothes to her dress. Violet stood nearby, just watching and shaking her head. After at least five minutes of struggling, Sky was finally dressed and by no means happy about it, but they were all taken down to the hall before she could complain much.


	2. The Dance

_Two chapters in one day makes for a happy author.  
>Although this took me weeks to write...Oh wells!<em>

_Well, this chapter's short since the whole action-y stuff happens next chapter so I shall leave the suspense of the ending for about a month or so!  
>Nothing else to really say other than to let Vi do the disclaimer!<em>

**Violet: Abigal Satoshi xx does not own anything other that the Eluryians...Oh, so you finally figured that out?  
><strong>_Shut it you! Anyway, enjoy it (or don't...whatever)_

* * *

><p>The main hall was bathed in a low light from the candles placed around the room and lots of royal guests of all races were seated around those circular tables that the Links had so painstakingly placed with the Princess eyeing their work carefully, all of them talking animatedly about current events. The Princess in question was sat in one of the middle seats of the long table situated at the very back of the hall – high windows behind letting the moonlight shine over it. The five Links sat to the Princess' right side (In the order of Green, Blue, Red, Vio, Shadow).<p>

Zelda stood and the chatting crowd hushed almost at once. The regal girl smiled gently and spoke, "Thank you all for attending this evening. As you all know we are all here to welcome new relations between Hyrule and a neighbouring country of Eluryh. We have the Prince of Eluryh here with us tonight; please welcome him and his companions."

On cue, the large doors opened at the other end of the room and all heads turned to see the Prince that they had so eagerly been awaiting. His companions caused a small murmur to spread throughout every table as they all looked so similar to their own heroes.

These heroes – I should mention – were shocked too. They had not seen anything that the crowd had not and so their first impression of their counterparts was one of alarm. Blue turned to Green, "What the hell?" He whispered in a harsh tone, "How do they look so much like us?"

Green just shrugged. He glanced at Zelda and saw her supressing a giggle, looking right at them. He looked confused for a second before turning back to the visitors. They were all bowing to the Princess and walking to their seats; Adlez next to Zelda and the others in the same order but from the left instead.

The servants of Hyrule Castle began to bring in the food for all the guests and the whole meal passed very serenely and nicely; nothing strange happened. Once the excess food had been taken away and dealt with, the prince and princess stood.

"And now, Princess Zelda and I will have the first dance, while being accompanied by our heroes." Adlez spoke to the silent crowd. The royal figures stood and made their way to the middle of the floor where there was a space in which people could dance. Adlez bowed, Zelda curtseyed and they began to dance slowly.

The heroes in question were far from joining their leaders; they were sitting at the top table, talking in hushed whispers. Neither party had been told of this event.

As the regal figures continued to dance, Violet sighed. She glanced over and caught the eye of one of the Links (Vio to be precise). A few seconds later, both of them stood and walked round to the front of the table, they bowed and curtseyed and joined their leaders in the dance. Pair by pair, the heroes joined in (although it took several songs before Sky and Blue would FINALLY join them all).

The dancing ended for them soon after this and all the other guests either joined in with the dancing or began mingling with other guests that were sat at other tables. Both the princess and prince were swept into conversations, leaving the Links to go and do their regular party activities and leaving the Knils alone in a small group.

Rose looked up at her taller companions, "So…what do we do?" She asked, slight timidness showing in her voice.

"I don't know what you'll do, but I'm gonna go a talk to that Shadow boy again, he is hilarious!" Dusk replied, already walking off.

"I'm going to stand over here where no one can see me in this horrible thing…" Sky answered, looking down at her dress.

Leaf was looking around, "Where'd Vi run off to now? Oh Rose, why don't you come and talk to people with me then?" Rose was happy to stay with someone familiar and stayed close to Leaf, while taller girl began to talk to some of the guests.

Violet was standing out on one of the balconies that lead off from some of the windowed doors in the ballroom. She was looking up at the moon and stars, wishing to be away from all this silly partying.

Vio was passing by the balcony when he spotted the girl. Shrugging, he decided to join the girl. Both of them talked about several subjects – mainly about Hyrule and Eluryh, the princess and prince and the silliness of this dance.

Little did either of them know that their presence would alert a couple of surviving forces of a certain Wind Mage to the gathering of many important people in Hyrule.

Once the entire night was over and most of the people were about to leave, the Princess stood to say a final speech. The speech did not happen as a single servant ran into the ballroom with a piece of news that no one was happy to hear,

"He's back! His forces are in the lower levels of the castle!"


	3. The Battle and Aftermath

It took no longer than a second for the guests to start freaking out. They were all running towards the door, in a desperate race for their freedom and safety. Both groups of heroes were more concerned for their others and their leaders.

The Links were the first to assemble in a group and start helping some of the guests get to freedom as the Knils tried to find Eluryh's Prince and Hyrule's Princess. Luckily, they found them just as the Links were finishing helping guests to safety and the twelve figures decided to keep themselves safe in the high tower were the throne room was.

The Knils were in front of the royals and the Links behind as they escorted them up to the throne room, as quick as possible. Unfortunately, they had just reached the door to the tower when a couple of Spear Moblins turned up and began to attack.

This was a bad idea (thankfully, Moblins aren't the smartest enemies out there) as Blue and Sky decided to stay down at the bottom of the tower and fend off the enemies.

When Red wished Blue good luck, Blue turned around and grinned cockily, "Luck? I don't need that; I've got enough skill to keep myself alive forever." Sky rolled her eyes before dragging Blue into a fight with the two Spear Moblins and their reinforcements that had shown up.

Vio held the door open for all of the others as they ran up the stairs. Before going up himself, he turned to the blue wearing pair and their large battle, "Don't try and handle everything, you moronic hot-head…" With that, he shut the door and ran to catch up with the group. He passed Green and Leaf, who told him that positions had been sorted out for everyone to stand and that he happened to be at the top with Violet.

At the top, Violet was talking to the royals, "It's fine. We are here to keep you safe right now. If we go down then –"

"Don't say that!" Zelda cut off Violet's sentence, "Not all of you can fall down under the forces!" Violet said nothing, she just looked at Adlez – who was looking concerned, but nodded to the purple heroine as a notice to close the door on them.

The girl sighed, "Right…well, I'll seal the door then." That she did. She placed a rather large lock on the door and turned to face the stairs, which Vio just happened to be stepping out of, "Nice of you to join us."

Vio shot her a dirty look, but didn't retaliate. They stood in silence, watching the stairs and listening out for any kind of disturbance below. The pair didn't have to wait long; in about a minute of standing in silence, the sound of the door below slamming against of the brick wall reverberated up to them. Violet glanced over at Vio and saw a look of worry on his face.

Sword clashes and sounds of Wizzrobes teleporting below became clearer. Both became on edge, about to snap if they heard any noise of pain from a companion.

Someone yelled out in pain. Vio snapped and ran down, sword drawn. Normally, he wasn't one for a hasty decision, but he that didn't stop him doing it from time to time. There was no way anyone was going down during this battle.

Violet – however – stood her ground and didn't move from her spot, but she did draw her sword. This preparation was a partial saver. It allowed her to react quick enough to the sound of a Wizzrobe teleporting behind her, but didn't allow her to react before she was knocked out from behind by the Wind Mage himself.

Vaati brought several accomplices in his teleportation; Moblins and Stalfos mainly. One Moblin was given the task of inspecting the girl to see if she was truly out. This Moblin was one with a supposed brilliant memory and he remembered the girl from her little traitor act from the previous invasion of Vaati.

The Wind Mage wasn't a very forgiving person and so allowed the Moblin that had identified Violet to leave a mark on her that would not let her forget what she had done. Picking up his spear, the tip carved into her face vertically and the Wind Mage turned to see what had been done.

He smiled, "Just using your spear is not enough…It must be a permanent reminder." Using his magic, Vaati placed a spell onto the carving that healed up the cuts, but left a permanent scaring over them. Happy with his work, he turned and used more magic on the large lock. It clicked open and the forces that Vaati had brought with him rushed into the Throne Room.

Later, Violet awoke up in the Hyrule Castle Infirmary. Feeling dazed, she decided to look around the room and found that she wasn't alone. The Links were all there, tending to their own injuries and the staff of the Infirmary were tending to the rest of the Knils. One of the nurses looked over at her and smiled warmly.

"So, you're awake?" She walked over to her and checked her pulse and the like, "You have been knocked out for a while. Lucky that Blue went to check for you." The nurse pointed at Blue, who was standing at the door.

The nurse cleared her as being healthy enough to get up and out of bed, so Violet went to speak to the others. She went to see Rose first.

The red clad girl was being seen to by a nurse and Red, but both of the red Four Sword wielders sustained minor injuries as the others helped them fight the enemies. Rose caught sight of Violet and sat up quickly, practically grinning, "Vi! You're awake…but what's under the bandage?"

Violet looked confused and touched the left side of her face. She found it was covered in a bandage, a very large on at that. "Rose, I don't honestly know. I didn't realise I had this…"

"So, you didn't realise you couldn't see out of your left eye?"

Violet paused. She'd never told anyone that she was fully blind in her left eye, but now was a better chance than any, "No, I didn't. I've been blind in that eye for some time now." Rose gasped, "Well, I'm off to see the others." She said a short goodbye before setting off to Leaf and Dusk's beds, as they lay next to each other.

Leaf and Green's wounds were rather nasty and were centred around the torso, while both Shadow and Dusk maintained slightly better but were around the upper body. Shadow had a particularly bad one just under his eye. As Violet drew near, Leaf smiled gently and Dusk sort of saluted.

"How are you two fairing?" Violet asked, standing at the foot of the bed so that the nurses and doctors could move around and check on all the patients.

Dusk spoke first, "Oh, yes. We are doing very, very well as you can see!" She gestured to all the blood soaked bandages in the bins at the sides of the bed.

Violet ignored the sarcasm from her dark counterpart and turned to Leaf.

"Well, it's okay. Just…"Leaf paused, trying to phrase what she wanted to say in a way that wouldn't seem catastrophic to Violet, "Both the prince and princess were captured by Vaati and taken away. His forces were too strong…"

"I guessed as much…" The purple clad girl looked around, "Where's Sky?"

Leaf and Dusk looked at each other and their male counterparts across the way of them, nervously. "Well…she had quite severe injuries…"started Leaf.

"And so they have her in some kind of special ward." Dusk completed the sentence.

Violet looked devastated. Sky, the toughest and cockiest of their group, was down and out of commission. Violet swallowed, "That's unfortunate…"She stood and walked back to her bed. It was now that she took the time to look down at the boys' side and saw what their injuries were like.

Blue seemed virtually unharmed, while Green looked as though he had a deep gash in his right arm. Turning to look straight across from her, she saw that – even when he made a hasty decision – Vio was quite unharmed as well, only a few cuts and bruises here and there.

'_We have to go and rescue the Prince and Princess as soon as possible, but with some of these injuries, it looks like that idea is not going to happen for quite a while._' She thought and then her thoughts turned to Sky, '_and hearing about Sky makes me feel uneasy. If she can be put down so easily, what about the rest of us? We'll have to discuss this later._'

"Miss Violet?" a soft voice snapped her back into reality, "You can take your bandage off now, if you would like. You don't seem to have any problem with it, except quite a bit of scarring."

Red and Rose bounded up to Violet's bed and all the others seemed interested in Violet's face wound – except Blue, who turned away and looked slightly queasy. Violet trailed her fingers around the bandage fabric, found the end and began to unravel it. Once completely loose, it slipped off.

The room became deathly silent. No one dare speak. They just stared at Violet with wide eyes and a couple of them had hands over their mouths.

"What's wrong?" Violet was curious as to the reaction her unravelling gained.

"Vi…" Rose whispered with tears in her eyes, "Have a look at your face…" Red held out a mirror, which Violet took and brought it up to eye level (albeit hesitantly). She gasped at her face and time seemed to stop.

Deep scars on her face spelled out the name _Vaati_ horizontally down the left side of her face. Violet dropped the mirror and it smashed. No one cared for the mess at this point, they were all too entranced by the graffiti on her face.

A few minutes after the shock had worn off, Violet was more determined than ever to get Vaati and to kill him, not just banish him. She was voicing her opinions to the others when Sky walked into the room and everyone got distracted by her appearance.

"Hey, what happened while I was in the- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR FACE?" Sky yelled at the top of her voice when she saw Violet's scarring.

"Thanks Sky, nice to see you too." Violet's voice was dripping in sarcasm.

Sky just stuck her tongue out at her counterpart and they all began to tell stories of the battle from the night before. After sharing their tales, a pact was made between the Links and the Knils that they would all go and rescue their leaders as soon as their injuries were fully healed.

Thus began the legend of the Two Four Swords…


End file.
